Holy Night
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It's Christmas, that one time a year when Sam and Dean can catch a break. They aren't sure why things calm to nothing on that one night a year, but they aren't complaining. Fully intending to relax in each other's company, their entire worlds are shaken in the form of Gabriel; requesting that they watch of his Baby Brother for an hour, his Baby Brother Jesus.


Christmas time was that one time a year where even the supernatural creatures seemed to take a break for the holidays. Neither Winchester was sure why it happened, it just seemed to work out that way.

Everything was always calm and collected during the Christmas Season, as if it couldn't possibly go wrong, as it it wasn't allowed to do so.

Dean set his pack down on the small motel room table, grabbing his box of already made christmas dinner and joined Sam on the couch to watch whatever cheesy movie the younger angel had turned on. He grimaced when he saw the animated version of Gabriel giving the news to Mary about her baby. There was no way the actual real deal was anything like he was depicted.

"What the hell are you watching?"

Sam shrugged beside him, close enough that he could feel the rise and fall of his shoulders. The younger hunter did not seem to care what it was they were watching, it was all in holiday spirit and that was all that mattered to him. The fact that this was the one day a year where they could get a break and not have to do anything involving hunts was the one day he would always take every year.

And then their peace and silence was interrupted.

"Gabriel, you look funny!"

Both hunters jumped to their feet at the child's voice, spinning around to be met by Gabriel's grinning face and the toddler he balanced on his hip. Dean groaned at the pain in his asses arrival, while Sam narrowed his eyes as he took in the kid that the archangel was holding.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

The boy gasped in a way only a child could do when they heard someone say a bad word. Gabriel grinned down at the boy, offering a candy cane he had pulled out of thin air, the youth took it excitedly and jammed it in his mouth.

"Who is he and where did you get a kid from?"

The boy was thoroughly distracted by the candy he now had to notice the hunters presence any longer. Gabriel walked further into the room, chuckling when he noticed what the two Winchesters had been watching, jiggling the child in his arms until he was giggling around his candy cane. The sound of a gun cocking came from behind him and the archangel rolled his eyes.

Honestly, Guys.

"Dean-o calm your trigger happy self down, I didn't steal him or anything, some faith you have in me, soo feeling the love here, besides, I'm not sure how Dad would feel if you killed His baby boy, and on his birthday no less."

Sam and Dean turned simultaneously to look at the small boy suckling on the peppermint stick in his possession. Before they could find their voices though, the kid turned his gaze to the angel that held him, bright eyes gleaming in a way only a child's can.

"I love you Gabriel!"

The archangel looked down at the boy on his hip, smiling despite himself (the kid was able to do that to any of his older siblings), he rapped his fingers against the boys exposed side wiggling them into spots he knew to be sensitive until the boy was bending over on himself shrieking with laughter, but that didn't deter the archangel as he dug his fingers in the youngsters side.

"What have I said about using the full title kiddo?"

The boy squealed in laughter as he tried to twist away from the archangel's tickling fingers. Gabriel growled playfully at the boys apparent stubbornness.

"Come on bucko, I know you know the answer, and you know I won't stop until I get one!"

Sam and Dean were left confused as they watched the entire situation, this was a side of Gabriel they had never seen before. Playful, yes, but not cruel with it. They looked between the archangel and the boy, still processing what he had said.

"Come on squirt!"

"Tohoho not tohoh! Unless we'rehehe in court! GABBY!"

Gabriel laughed at the boy, stopping his playful attack, looking back at the ever silent hunters. A frown graced his features as he noticed the weapon still being trained on his baby brother. The birthday boy didn't seem to notice, much to his delight, as he turned back to his new candy cane.

"Seriously Dean, you harm him and I won't be able to stop His wrath, not that I would want to"

Sam stepped forward, hands in the air peacefully trying to keep everyone calm. He knew that they stood no chance against an Archangel, not really.

"Listen, lets all just stay calm here and be adults (The little boy huffed at the word-which was strange). Just tell us who the kid is and why your here, we don't think you kidnapped him alright"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, causing the boy to break out into mad giggles again.

"I thought I made this clear with you two! This little guy is _The_ Little Guy. I mean, come on, who else's birthday is today and is His son? He's the Savior. Prince of Peace. Son of Man. Son of God. Emmanuel. The Savior. First Born. Also more commonly known as Yeshua, Jesus, Isus, Yesu, Josh as dubbed by his best buddy Biff. I think he prefers Josh, actually... Get it now?"

Dean lowered his gun, looking astounded. This was the Son of God? Didn't he die a Man?

"I thought he'd be-"

"Older? Yep, no, Dad does this sometimes. Used to make the little guy mad, but now he just takes it in stride."

He snapped his fingers once and the boys blue jumper changed into pajamas covered in penguins and angels (he chuckled at his own joke) and he set the boy down on the hunters unused bed. Snapping his fingers once more, to hand the boy a stuffed monkey. He settled down with his stuffed animal and candy cane to watch his movie about his birthday.

Gabriel smiled at him with a gentleness that neither hunter thought he would have possessed, before turning his gaze back towards the two next to him. His eyes harder then they'd ever seen them.

"As for the reason we're here, I need you two to watch over him, well, we need you two to watch over him while we get everything ready for his birthday party"

Dean shook his head, making to protest, but Sam interrupted him.

"His birthday party?"

Gabriel looked as if he had asked the dumbest question in the universe.

"Of course Sammich, its Christmas Night, heck his names, or at least one of them, is in the name! Look, I have to go, but one of us will come and get you guys in about an hour."

Gabriel smiled at them once, turned his attention towards the little boy as he reached forwards and gently ruffled his hair.

"Be good kiddo"

The boy looked up at the messenger with wide crystal blue eyes, "I'm always good, Gabby"

Gabriel gave him the one eyebrow look, "Sure you are kiddo, Dad still has the story you and Biff had written about your adventures together, along with your list of what your ministries actually preached."

The boy, Josh, giggled under his hand.

"List?"

Gabriel gave Sam a sideways look, smiling as he snapped his fingers and a piece of fine parchment (finer then the hunter had ever seen) appeared in his hand.

"Its a copy, now I really have to go!"

He was gone before they could utter a single objection. They turned their attention back to Josh as he crawled under the covers and settled in to finish watching Here Comes Santa Claus. When they figured that he was otherwise good for the night ( or an hour, maybe) they turned their attention to the paper Sam held carefully in his hands.

 _"You should be nice to people, even creeps._

 _And if you:_

 _a) believed that Joshua was the Son of God (and)_

 _b) he had come to save you from sin (and)_

 _c) acknowledged the Holy Spirit was within you (became as a little child, he would say) (and)_

 _d) didn't blaspheme the Holy Ghost (see c)_

 _then you would:_

 _e) live forever_

 _f) someplace nice_

 _g) probably heaven_

 _However, if you:_

 _h) sinned (and/or)_

 _i) were a hypocrite (and/or)_

 _j) valued things over people (and)_

 _k) didn't do a, b, c, and d,_

 _then you were:_

 _l) fucked"_

Dean snorted at the kids sense of humor. He turned to tap Sam on the arm.

"Who would of thought that Jesus had a sense of humor!"

And he promptly yelped when a wet slobbery candy cane smacked into his forehead. They both turned to see Josh glaring at them. It was a look that made the dead turn in their graves.

"My names Josh!"

Dean proceeded to groan after that.

* * *

It was around midnight, Sam and Dean were exhausted and ready for bed. But Josh was still wide awake and beginning to get cranky at being left with the strange men for so long. Naturally, he loved all man and woman, as was his way, but even he had his limits which he was quickly reaching at this point.

He wanted to go home.

And he was upset at Gabriel for leaving him here for so long.

He wanted Daddy.

Sam groaned at the boys whining for the last time. He wanted to sleep now, as it was late at night now, and he was tired. Dean groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

"Kid, for the love of all that is ho-"

"Josh your not being bad are you?"

Sam and Dean shot up from their relining positions at the voice. A voice that they recognized and had them diving for weapons. Leave it to him to want to try and attack the kid while he was unprotected and out of Heaven, and on his birthday of all days. Lucifer stood there, adorning reindeer pajamas and neon candy cane socks, arms crossed loosely over his chest as he stared straight at the small savior.

"LUCI!"

Josh shrieked in what sounded like delight as he climbed off the bed, left his stuffed plushy monkey where he lay, and made a beeline to the blonde devil. Lucifer laughed joyously, unfolding his arms to catch the boy mid-step and pull him up into the air. Sam and Dean were left watching slack jawed as he swung him up and tossed him into the air with a familiar playfulness and love they were not used to seeing from someone who was supposed to be the embodiment of Sin.

Josh giggled like a man possessed as he was tossed into the air above his big brothers head, and as he was caught in strong warm arms, pulled into a snugly hug. Lucifer pulled him back to rest him on his hip.

"You weren't being bad, were you Little One?"

Josh giggled again, shaking his head, wrapping his tiny arm around his brothers neck as he came to rest his head on his shoulder. Lucifer smiled at him as he looked at the small boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Come, we can't have a party without the Birthday Boy there, can we?"

Josh shook his head happily as he hung onto his brother. Lucifer shook his head softly, the smile never leaving his features, as he bent forward to pick up the stuffed monkey. He held it out for the boy tucked in his arms in which he happily took from him and clutched to his chest.

"Should we bring your new friends too Josh?"

Josh raised his head from his brothers shoulder to look at the two Winchesters. He smiled sweetly, a smile that filled both hunters with a sense of unconditional love, as he turned to whisper something in his big brothers ear. Lucifer smiled gently, leaning closer so it was easier for the youth to share whatever thought had popped into his mind.

"I'm sure Dad could do that for them"

The boy nodded, smiling, indicating that he did indeed want the two Winchesters to come to his birthday party.

Lucifer smiled indulgently at the small boy, nodding his head to his wishes.

They were gone before any questions or objections could be voiced.

* * *

They arrived in what could be relate-able to the Great Hall in the Harry Potter books (Dean would utter Geek at Sam for such comments). White marble pillars holding the ceiling in place. There was a warm fire place billowing with flames acting as an entire wall to one side. On the other was nothing but pillars and silken sheets billowing in the calming wind.

There was an assortment of angels lounging about the room. Gabriel was casually sitting sprawled in a magnificent Throne, his legs hanging over the side on on of the arms. Instead of his jeans and green jacket, he wore unicorn pajamas (something that they were surprised did not surprise them in the slightest). Michael and Raphael were seated cross legged amidst a pile of fluffy pillows and blankets, mid-conversation. Michael, Prince of the Angels, pictured as being stoic and commander, had his tough image completely destroyed at the bright elf pajama pants he wore. Raphael was not much better with his dancing snow men and Frozen Olaf t-shirt.

All the other gathered angels that they did not know the name of also wore some form of pajamas.

It was a slumber party.

Jesus, The Savior, was having a slumber party.

And just when you think you've seen everything.

Josh gave a squeal of delight, announcing their arrival, and squirmed in Lucifer's arms to be put down. Once his feet touched floor, he was flying across the soft surprisingly warm marble and flinging himself at his two brothers seated in the middle of all the blankets. Michael and Raphael caught him happily, burying him in a giant hug from both sides, wishing him a soft happy birthday. Gabriel laughed at them, even Lucifer had to smile at Josh's excitement.

Another set of feet ran across the floor as another small boy flung himself at Michael, the Commander of Heaven's armies fell back dramatically as he was tackled in a hug by the boy.

"That's Biff, Josh's best friend"

Dean spun around to be met by the one person he was not expecting to see here.

"Chuck?"

The 'prophet' chuckled. A sound that had all the gathered angels smiling at, his eyes sparkling. Dean turned fully, not noticing when Lucifer had left their sides to join his brothers on the pile of blankets, taking in Chuck for his whole visage. He wore simple silken gray pajamas, his hair brushed back neatly.

"Hello Dean, Sam"

"What the Hell are you doing here!"

Chuck laughed again, and neither hunters nor Chuck noticed as Gabriel got up off the Throne to join his brothers on the floor.

"Did you think I would miss My own Son's birthday?"

They were interrupted by childish laughter filling the room, causing them to turn to look at the four archangels, The child Savior, and The Savior's best friend. Raphael had Biff in a tight embrace as Michael tickled the ever living snot out of him. Poking at his tummy, his ribs, any place he knew to be sensitive, seeming to relish in the child's squeals and laughter. Beside them, Josh wasn't fairing much better, Lucifer held him in his lap as he and Gabriel reached for spots they knew drove him crazy.

"Isn't Lucifer supposed to..I don't know... _Hate_ your kid?"

Chuck spared Dean a sideways look, as he turned slightly from the adorable sight before them all.

"Probably, but My Son makes it hard for people to Hate him, and between you and me, Lucifer is an absolute softy when it comes to his younger siblings, honestly, especially his baby siblings"

There was another shriek of delight as tiny feet ran across the floor, announcing Josh noticing his Dad's arrival to his party.

"DADDY!"

Chuck chuckled, bending low to scoop the boy up midstep into a tight warm embrace. He cuddled him close, pressing a warm kiss to His son's temple.

"Happy Birthday My Little Prince"

Josh smiled at him in a sweet way only a small child could manage. The child leaned upwards to whisper something in his Dad's ear that made Chuck smile and nod in agreement.

"As you wish My Son"

Then Josh simply turned to stare at the two Winchesters, his head laying down to rest on his Dad's shoulder.

"Sam?"

"Dean?"

Both turned around slowly at the voices. Not wanting to believe it for a moment, but upon seeing them, they knew what Josh had whispered to both Lucifer and Chuck.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

As the Winchesters Family finally had their reunion, Father and Mother meeting their sons for the first time since their departure from the world below, Josh smiled at them from his Daddy's arms.

"Merry Christmas Sam and Dean"

Chuck smiled at His youngest Son, His Little Prince, as He turned to return to His own family, giving the Winchesters one night of alone time with their family all together for the first time. And as His settled in for the night; Gabriel settling into Lucifer's side, the elders arm wrapping around the younger in a protective way only an older sibling could achieve, as Michael and Raphael curled into each other, the elder seeming to block the younger from the view of the world around them as if shielding him from all evils (his spare hand going down to grasp Lucifer's) and as Josh settled in to sleep soundly cradled on His chest, He knew that all was Good.

For that's what Christmas is all about, not the presents you might get, but being together, with Family, and simply cherishing that moment.

That's what Christmas is all about: Family.

* * *

 **Soooo! Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you don't do Christmas! LOL) I sort of heavily reference one of my favorite books; Lamb: The Gospel According to Biff, Christs Childhood Friend, by Christopher Moore (you should totally read it too cause its awesome and funny and has a Jesus who can do karate! Which would make more sense if you read the book, so go do it, now, lol!).**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays, hope your getting a white Christmas this year (its supposed to be at least 60 degrees where I live...)**


End file.
